


The two of us

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These days, watching movies was their excuse to cuddle up against each other, getting the intimacy they wouldn’t get over the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The two of us

**Author's Note:**

> maybe take a look at my [benxmike](benxmike.tumblr.com) blog

Pressing the cancel call button on his phone, Ben let himself fall back onto the couch.

“Just the two of us?” Mike asked when he saw Ben ending the call.

“Yeah, Jamie couldn't find a babysitter for the night and Barry and Hayley have date night.“ Ben leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

It was nothing unusual for them to be left alone together these days. They were the only singles in their group and it wasn’t rare that they spend many nights together.

“Movie?” Mike smiled and got a nod from Ben. “Select one, I’m not picky.”

“I know that.” Mike laughed and grabbed a DVD before feeding it to the player and took the remote on his way to the smiling Ben. Settling close next to him with an arm resting on the back of the couch  he pressed play and watched as the movie started to play.

These days, watching movies was their excuse to cuddle up against each other, getting the intimacy they wouldn’t get over the day.

And as the movie went on, Ben’s head started to edge closer to Mike's chest until his ear was resting over where Mike’s heart was beating and his arms where around his middle. Mike was also curled around Ben, stroking his back with fleeing fingers. They were so lost in the feeling of warmness that their happiness faded out the movie until it was just a white noise in the background.

With their eyes half-lidded with sleep and their limbs filled with soft heaviness, they collected themselves and stumbled into the next good looking bed. Soon losing their pants and uncomfortable articles, they curled back into each other, pressing smiles into skin, before settling into a deep slumber.  During the night, they tightened their hold on each other until they were a mess of limbs and hair, until the warmth wrapped around them like a second blanket.

Waking up with sleep filled eyes and soft noises, to a smile and greeting arms, it started the day in a totally different way than a cup of tea would.

The intimacy they shared didn't go unnoticed by the people around though. The soft touches after a stressful day, with longing hugs for touch starved moments and smiles in empty seconds.

Soon the first questions followed, answered by an easy ‘nah, we are still just friends’

And after they found the two of them curled up on the couch, listening to music while eating  cake, they were puzzled.

How could they only be friends?

While still being curled around Ben, Mike told them they craved the closeness they shared, the calmness of such times.

After that, just new people commented on their behavior of hugging each other spontaneously or just holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my lovely beta [Saskia](littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)
> 
> Say hi to [me](luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)


End file.
